Once Upon A Prom
by BookmarkBella
Summary: based on the TV show Once Upon a Prom, where kids sign up and get to take a celebrity to their senior prom, as friends of course, but what happens when the feelings between our two prom dates begin to feel much more then friendly? M for future lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight! **

**Hey! I'm gonna try writing this new story! Please go and read/review/subscribe to my other stories Nothing Without You and Dear Mom and Dad. **

**So this story is based on the TV show Once Upon a Prom, where kids sign up and get to take a celebrity to their senior prom, as friends of course, but what happens when the feelings between our two prom dates begin to feel much more then friendly?**

**Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**EPOV**

I positioned the small black video camera on the tripod and hit the record button.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, of Forks, Washington, and I would love to take you to my senior prom" I introduced myself.

"Well, let me tell you a little bit about myself! I love to play piano and guitar" I sat on my piano bench and picked up my humming bird epiphone acoustic and played a chord.

"I have a twin sister, two adopted siblings who are also twins, and another brother." I turned the camera lens to the other side of my room, so that it was facing the wall that was a bookcase, that held my elaborate collection of old records and CDs.

"My pride and joy" I waved my hand to motion to the bookcase. Then I took one of my favorite CDs off the shelf and fed it to my massive stereo system.

"I guess I _have_ to show you my killer dance moves" I smirked at the camera, then I pressed play on the stereo, and Six Feet Under The Stars, by All Time Low, came blasting through the speakers. I swayed my body to the tune.

_time to lay claim to the evidence _

_finger prints sold me out _

_but our footprints wash away _

_From the docks downtown _

_and it's been getting late for days _

_and I think myself deserving of _

_a little time off, _

_we can kick it here for hours and _

_just mouth off about the world _

_and how we know it's going straight to hell _

_pass me another bottle honey, the Jaeger's so sweet _

_but if it keeps you around, then I'm down _

_Meet me on Thames Street _

_I'll take you out, though I'm hardly worth your time _

_In the cold you look so fierce but I'm warm enough _

_Because the tension's like a fire _

_We'll hit _

_South Broadway in a matter of minutes _

_And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line _

_Fall in the grave I've been digging myself, _

_But there's room for two _

_Six feet under the stars _

_I should have known better than to call you out _

_[on a night like this, a night like this] _

_If not for you, I know I'd tear this place to the ground _

_[but I'm alright like this, alright like this] _

_I'm gonna roll the dice before you sober up and get gone _

_[I'm always in over my head] _

_Thames Street _

_I'll take you out, though I'm hardly worth your time _

_In the cold you look so fierce but I'm warm enough _

_Because the tension's like a fire _

_We'll hit _

_South Broadway in a matter of minutes _

_And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line _

_Fall in the grave I've been digging myself, _

_But there's room for two _

_Six feet under the stars _

_time to lay claim to the evidence _

_finger prints sold me out _

_but our foot prints washed away _

_I'm guilty but I'm safe for one more day _

_overdressed and underage _

_[what a let down] _

_do you really need to see an id? _

_This is embarrassing as hell _

_[what a let down] _

_but i can cover for it so well _

_When we're six feet under the stars _

_Thames Street _

_I'll take you out, though I'm hardly worth your time _

_In the cold you look so fierce but I'm warm enough _

_Because the tension's like a fire _

_We'll hit _

_South Broadway in a matter of minutes _

_And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line _

_Fall in the grave I've been digging myself, _

_But there's room for two _

_Six feet under the stars _

_[whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh]_

_Six feet under the stars _

_[whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh]_

_Six feet under the stars_

"So, now that you know what I'm about, and how great of a dancer I am" I smiled "I hope to see you at prom" at I blew a kiss at the camera. A little cheesy, but girls like cheesy.

Now all I had to do was wait two months until prom to see if I won.

**BPOV**

"Bella! They're here!" My Mother sang, while my publicist clapped in excitement. I ran downstairs, clad in the forest green juicy sweat suit my mother insists I wear around the house, they're comfy and all, but brand names aren't my thing. My hair was in a brown messy-bun atop my head. I took the box from Angela and headed down the hallway to the movie theater.

"Dad, can Mommy, Angela and I use this room to watch the audition tapes, please?" I used my puppy dog pout. The puppy dog pout never failed me.

"Fine, sweetheart, I'll watch in the den" He turned off the dodger's game and handed me the remote while kissing my hair.

Renee, followed by the camera crew, plucked a tape out of the cardboard box and handed it to Angela, who inserted it into the home theater system. I curled up in my favorite chair of the theater and waited for the show to begin.

An oily faced, blonde haired boy popped onto the screen, tapping the camera lens with his finger.

"Uh, is this thing on?" He laughed, then stepped away from the camera "Hi! I'm Michael Newton the third, and I am going to take you to the prom!" He did one of those gestures where you positing your hand like a gun and jerk it back and forth… interesting. Angela wrote Michael Newton down on a piece of paper and stuck it in a hat.

2 dozen videos later, I was about to fall asleep when the sound of my favorite song coaxed my from my state of drowsiness.

"and I think myself deserving of

a little time off,

we can kick it here for hours and

just mouth off about the world

and how we know it's going straight to hell

pass me another bottle honey, the Jaeger's so sweet

but if it keeps you around, then I'm down" I sang along with the music on the video.

I watched this boy sway and turn, it was adorable. When the music faded out he looked up and subconsciously ran his hand through his bronze mess of a head. He was gorgeous.

"HIM! HIM! OH MY GOSH MOM HIM!" Angela and my mother laughed at me.

"Edward Cullen is going in the hat just like everyone else, it's only fair sweetheart."Renee said as Angela waved around the paper and stuck it in the hat.

"Ugh, fine are we almost done?" I asked.

"Yep, just one more" Angela popped the tape into the system.

OO

"Bells, get up honey, you have to pick out of the hat" I stood up straight, smoothed out my outfit, closed my eyes, and hoped for the best as I swooshed my hand around in the hat filled with the names of hopeful teenage boys.

"Edward Cullen!"

YES!!!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**So, tell me what you think :D **

**If there is any confusion about what is going on here's basically what's happening:**

**Edward is an ordinary kid going to Forks High School and there is a contest in school that if you send in a tape you could go to prom with a mystery celebrity. **

**Bella is the celebrity.**

**There yah go! **

**So review and subscribe-it would make me happy :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight… but I do own a beta fish named elephant. CUTEST. THING. EVER!**

**Kay so, Hi! This one goes out to Orchid Child for being the first to subscribe and Brainysmurf8 for being the first to review I love you oodles ! **

**enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**BPOV**

"Hello Mr. Banner, this is Bella Swan, your celebrity for the prom date competition." I said into the phone politely.

"Ms. Swan! It's so nice to hear from you! Did you get the tapes? Everyone is _so _excited! Thank you so much for doing this for us!" The middle aged man babbled with glee.

"Oh, it's my pleasure Mr. Banner; I never really got the chance to have a regular high school experience, so I'm very excited! I just wanted to let you know I did watch the tapes and I picked out the guy I want to go with" I continued "Edward Cullen" I smiled, glad I was in the back bedroom of the tour bus ( the one my parents sleep in) with the door closed, so no one could see my goofy grin.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, good choice Bella, He's a straight A student, edgy behavior, though, he's visited my office quite a few times." I shifted; I didn't need to know this…

"Oh?" I replied

"Well Ms. Swan, I'm going to call an assembly now, to let the students know Edward's the winner. Thanks so much, again, have a good day!"

"You too, Mr. Banner!" And with that I hung up, my stomach in knots of anxiety. I couldn't wait until prom with Edward. Was he going to be one of the bad boys though? The one to poor the vodka into the bowl of punch? I couldn't figure out if that's how I wanted him to be or not.

**EPOV**

"All students of the senior class, please report to the auditorium, Thank you" Mr. Banner, the principle, called over the loud speaker; Rumor had it he was going to announce who won the celebrity date. My heart was pounding with anxiety. _Oh god._

I took a seat in the very last row of the auditorium bleachers. I saw Jasper and Alice in a row closer to the floor getting yelled at by a bitter teacher for inappropriate conduct (having Alice sit on jaspers lap).

I saw Banner walk in, a man of short and pudgy stature, in a black suite with a white button-up shirt and red tie. A janitor handed him a mega phone, he fumbled with the device until he finally got the hang of it.

"Hello Seniors! Are you all ready for prom?!" He pumped his fist. The students responded with screams of joy. _Could this get any more like a cheesy teenager movie_?

I rolled my eyes. Banner cleared his throat and the squeals came to a stop.

" Well, as you all know, the mystery celebrity prom date competition is going on now, and it's going to come to an end! I've spoken to our celebrity and she is happy to announce that the winner is…" He paused for suspense. _Spit it out!_

"Mr. Edward Cullen!!!" He said with enthusiasm. I internally Groaned and looked up at the ceiling._ Tanya is going to be pissed._

Then I ran a hand through my hair. I got up and walked down the aisle to stand next to Mr. Banner. He gave me a congratulatory pat on the back and ended the assembly, and gave all seniors the rest of the day off.

I jerked my head at Alice and jasper, letting them know to meet me at my car. Then I felt familiar finger nails raking down my back. _Tanya_.

I spun my body around to see her strawberry blonde locks cascading just below her shoulders, hazel eyes, button nose. In her plaid skirt, white button down collared shirt, and blazer.

" Hi, baby" she cooed, then gave me an enthusiastic kiss. "Well, go talk to Banner before he leaves sweet heart"

"For what Ton?" I asked. Call me shallow, but the only reason I was 'with' Tanya Denali was because she was the hottest, not to mention most popular girl at school. She thinks we're an 'item', but all that happened was she asked me to prom, and I said yes, not thinking I was going to win celebrity prom date, but all she turned out to be was a really stupid bitch, so basically I was in it for the ass.

"To tell him you can't accept the celebrity cause _you_ are going with _me_" She said as she played with the hem of my forest green blazer.

"Look Tanya… we never really defined that you were my girlfriend, or anything similar to that, I would really like to take my mystery celebrity to prom. I'm sorry Tanya I can't go to prom with you." I said matter-of-factly. In a blink of an eye, my cheek was red and burning from her vicious slap and she was swaying her hips out of the door to catch a ride with the girls who she allowed to be seen with her.

I walked out of the auditorium, my black shoes squeaking on the polished blonde wood floors. As soon as I stepped into the hallway, I was getting friendly gestures from all the guys in school, people I've never even spoken to had a whole new respect for me. I was usually the intimidating quiet one that no one bothered attempting to start a friendship with since grade school.

I slid into the driver's seat of my silver Volvo and greeted Alice and Jasper, who were both sitting in the back seat, and looked flushed.

"What am I? Your Chauffeur? And stop making out with _my_ sister in the back of _my_ car. It's disgusting." Jasper took my hint, and got out of the back seat, only to return to the car, in the passenger seat, next to me.

"Jesus, Edward, You just won the date of a life time, you'd think you'd be a little less of a douche" Jasper mumbled.

"Shut up, bitch, I have that whole _Tanya_ thing, remember?" I said 'Tanya' like it was the name of a incurable foot fungus.

"Ugh, I wish you wouldn't associate with that girl. She's _such_ a bitch! I don't even know why you started with her anyways-" Alice babbled mindlessly

"Look Ali, she's hot, and I don't have a girlfriend, so I agreed her to go to prom with her, all of a sudden she thinks we are fucking 'gf/bf' or whatever her and her friends call it, and I'm not into that shit, so when I won this celebrity date arrangement, I told her I wasn't going to prom with her, so she slapped me and sashayed out of the room like she owned the fucking place." I explained to my twin sister. She rubbed my shoulder, and it instantly soothed me; she always knew what to do.

"First of, don't call me Ali! Second don't worry about it Edward, drop her like the garbage she is" She scrunched her nose up in disgust, and gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder before she drew her small hand off me and into her lap. I took a deep breath and continued driving up the narrow, winding road to our house.

One I opened the garage door my mother was standing at the door with a proud grin on her face. I turned the car off and slid out of the black leather seat, then opened the back door for Alice. Esme gave Jasper a quick peck on the cheek and hugged Alice before they retreated to one of their rooms to do homework together. I put on a faux smile, trying to forget the stress of the day, and hugged my mother warmly.

"Hello Dear, I heard the good news! Mr. Banner called, bearing his congratulations! I'm so excited for you darling! Here-"She held the garage door open for me and stepped out of the way "Lets go in the kitchen." She suggested.

I lead the way into the kitchen and sat on one of the tall stools, wresting my elbows on the black marble covered island in the middle of the kitchen. Esme got her hands busy rolling some dough on the counter.

"Long day, sweet heart?" She inquired

"Eh. Just stupid little things" I always felt I could talk to my mother, about anything, more her than my father. He was always so distant, loving in his own ways, but never around enough, and when he is, he's drained from his job as the Chief of Residents at Seattle General Hospital, yet he is still my role model- beautiful wife and five kids, Huge house, fancy cars. When I was young people would ask me what I wanted to be when I grow up, I would say 'my daddy'.

"Don't fret, dear, everything happens for a reason, and I'm sure it'll all work out for you in the end" she continued "On a lighter note, are you excited to go to prom with a celebrity?!"

"Yeah it should be cool, we have to rent a tux and stuff."

"Well I'm excited for you! I wonder who it is" Esme pondered as she clapped the flour off her hands and put the dough in our industrial sized refrigerator.

"Well, mom, I'm going to go upstairs and start my homework" I said like the perfect child I pretended to be, when truthfully, I'll save my homework for eleven o'clock tonight, and spend my entire afternoon playing and listening to music.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Well, kind of a filler, just wanted a little Edward back round. Please give me your thoughts and ideas for what you want to happen. REVIEW AND SUBSCRIBE.**

**:D **

**LOVE YOUS! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- This is me not owning Twilight **

**HIHIHIHIHIHI! You guys truly made my life with all the subscriptions and reviews! **

**If there's any confusion Bella is a big time celebrity, a singer. This goes out to KadyDaKat! Woohoo for reviewing and subscribing :D**

**So… ENJOY!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**BPOV**

"Hmmm. I like the beige, but I think it's too much like my skin tone" I commented on the gown I was currently modeling. Angela had brought in a variety of prom gowns from stores that were more than happy to provide a dress for Bella Swan.

"Here honey, try this blue one" Renee said as she handed me a long sky blue gown. I stepped into the walk in closet of my bedroom and slipped on the dress. It scrunched up around my torso and breasts. It had a v neck, showing a generous amount of cleavage. I Walked out of the closet and spun around for my Mother.

"I LOVE THAT! It's perfect on you!" She exclaimed as I examined my body in the mirror, it did look pretty good. Angela nodded her head vigorously, agreeing with my mother. _Blue it is, then. _

"Now for shoes and accessories!" Angela clapped excitedly. I internally groaned. I've been sitting here for three hours, locked in my room with my mother and my assistant, trying on dresses, not exactly my ideal day. But it had to be done, prom was in three days!

In three days I would meet the god that was Edward Cullen. I wondered what he would look like in a tux, what he was actually like, if the other kids would like me, if I would look stupid dancing. I had to talk my mother out of getting me dancing lessons.

The camera crew had been following us around on and off for 2 months, trying to get footage for their TV show, called Once Upon A Prom. Where the celebrity, Me, goes to prom with an ordinary boy, the boy not knowing who the celebrity is. Supposedly they air a new episode with a new celebrity every year, during prom.

Angela pulled out a box full of shoes and started digging through them. Soon enough she pulled out a pair of silver, low healed, strappy sandals.

"Those look good, what do you think mom?" I turned around only to find that my mom had disappeared. I shrugged my shoulders at Angela.

"Renee?" She called

"Coming!" We heard the voice of my mother in the distance. A few minutes later she re-entered my bedroom holding a silver necklace with a small heart on the chain and a pair of diamond stud earrings.

"She can wear these, I wore them on my wedding day, they'll look great." Renee said with a proud smile. I got up and hugged my mom, because these pieces of jewelry must be symbolic to her wedding night, and t just made me feel all warm and gushy inside that she would let me use them.

"I also have a pre-prom surprise for you! So do you remember on your first tour, how we stopped in Seattle and that little Alice girl had backstage passes and you made friends with her?!" Angela said excitedly as I nodded my head. I met Alice Cullen at my Seattle concert last summer and we exchanged numbers and have been texting back and forth one conversation a day, more or less. _Cullen…_ _maybe they're cousins? _

"Well then, ALICE!" she called, and right on cue the petite, spiky haired girl skipped into my room. I ran and hugged Alice, like we'd known each other since we where little kids.

"Oh. My. Gosh! What are you doing here!?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Your wonderful assistant sent a car for me and her I am!" She said putting an arm around Angela.

"What did you tell your family?" I said taking a more serious tone. I had told Alice on one of our lengthy phone calls not to tell anyone that we were friends, not because I was ashamed of her, but because I didn't want her to get harassed or used by people because I was in her life, not even her family.

"Look Bella I'm sorry but I had to tell my parents, I mean I spending two days here, and they need to know what's going on"

"TWO DAYS!? YES!!!" I hugged her again, but then I came to a realization "wait, don't you have school?"

"It's private school, so they give us two days before prom day to study for final exams and get ready, because finals week is right after prom."

"Oh I almost forgot, I have prom this weekend too! At Forks Academy?" I said in a questioning tone, asking if she knew where that was

"OMIGOD! NO WAY- YOU'RE THE MYSTERY CELBRITY!? YOU'RE GOING WITH MY BROTHER!" Alice screamed.

"HE'S YOUR BROTHER!?" I screamed back as we linked hands and began to jump up and down. The screaming and jumping subsided as I took notice to my mother and Angela examining the situation at hand.

"Here's your friends bags Miss Bella" Juanita, the Spanish housekeeper, said in her thick accent putting two pink suite cases down on my bedroom floor.

"Thank you Juanita" I said with a smile "Alice your staying for two days not a week!"

"A suitcase for everyday- it's my philosophy" Alice said, completely serious, I rolled my eyes.

"Well you two have fun, Ange and I are gonna go out for lunch!" Renee exclaimed as Angela waved her goodbyes.

Alice and I flung ourselves on my flowery purple comforter and took a breather. So much excitement in such a little amount of time exhausts a person.

Alice propped her small torso up on her elbows " So where's the dress?" she inquired

_Ugh, just when I get comfortable…  
_

**EPOV**

**(a/n: this is set one day later then the BPOV)**

"Hey Dick face!" Emmett called for me.

"Emmett! Shut up!" Rosalie scolded as she swatted her boyfriend on the back of his head.

"Come take in your sisters bags!" He continued. I walked towards Emmett and gave him a pat on the back.

"hey, man" I mumbled, as I picked up 2 of the suite cases on the driveway, then walked over to peck Rose on the cheek.

"So I heard about prom!" Rose said as she followed me into the house.

"Yeah, it's cool, I'm really-"Esme's scream of excitement interrupted me. She took off her apron and tossed it on the counter .

"Rosie!" My mother exclaimed as she ran over to hug her daughter.

Rosalie and Emmett had just returned from College for the summer, giving Esme someone to cook for (Emmett).

"Where is my boy?" Esme asked

"over here Ma" Emmett said, which made Esme erupt into another round of hugging and squeals of glee.

"Where's Alice?" Rosalie asked while searching the fridge.

"I don't even know, she had a stress attack about prom, so I sent her to California to shop."

"All alone?!" Emmett's big brotherly side kicked in as he chomped into an apple Rosalie had tossed him.

"She's a big girl, she has a cell phone" Esme shrugged.

"Yeah, and jasper is sulking around like a lovesick puppy, locked in his room all day" I chimed in

"Ugh!" Rose pushed herself off the stool and went upstairs to check on her brother.

"Listen Edward, your father will be home at one, I'll tell him to take you to get a tux. Isn't this exciting?! Your senior prom is only one day away! Don't you wonder who she is? What color corsage do you want to get?" Esme babbled about the prom. I was _almost_ tired of hearing about it. Of course I wondered who she was, I would watch MTV for hours just trying to get ideas of who it could be.

It was the only thing Mom would talk about since Monday, that's four days of straight prom talk. To escape my mother's excitement, I would lock myself in my father's study, reading doctors journals and encyclopedias, or in my room, playing, composing, or listening to music, anything to get away from prom talk.

OO

At one o'clock sharp Carlisle honked the horn of his black Mercedes.

"Edward?" My Mom called up the stairs.

"Coming" I said as I grabbed my iphone and gave my mother a kiss on the cheek as I walked out the front door and into the passenger seat of my father's car. He smoothly pulled out of the driveway.

"How was your day?"

"Fine, Emmett and Rosalie are home"

"Oh? I didn't realize that was today"

I snorted.

"What's so funny?" He asked

"I don't know it's just funny, you forgot your own kids were coming home from college"

Carlisle hesitated

"Watch yourself, Edward" He said, complicating the verbal dance we were doing.

"What?"I said defensively

"Attitude"

"Attitude my ass" I mumbled under my breath

"What was that son?"

"Nothing" I sighed as I turned on the radio.

In about another ten minutes of dreadful silence we were at LaSpina's formal wear.

"We need a tux for prom, please" Carlisle said while ringing the bell on the counter.

A scrawny old man in a sweater vest and a collared shirt walked out from the back room of the store.

"Richard, how have you been?" My father asked as he stuck his hand out to shake Richards.

"Tired" The old man laughed "What can I do you for Mr. Cullen?"

"My son needs a tuxedo for his senior prom" Carlisle informed. Richard looked me up and down.

"A little late, eh? I'm afraid we don't have quite the selection we usually do, try to get in earlier next time, son" Richard said

"Well do you have anything at all?" My father inquired

"Well, yes… follow me" He said wearily. He led us to a rack of shirts and vests in the middle of the store. He pulled out three vest and shirts of my size and hung them on the wall so I could get a better look. _How'd he know that was my size… lucky guess. _

There was a throw up orange colored vest, a hot pink colored one, and a sky blue.

I measured the effect each one would have on people. The orange would make people want to throw up. The hot pink would start a rumor that I was gay. And the blue would make Emmett make fun of me from the time I put it on to the time I took it off.

"The blue one, please" I said. Richard grabbed a pair of pants and rung up the price on the cash register. Carlisle took his black credit card out of his pants pocket and charged it.

_Tux- Check! _

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Filler chapter… but next chap is going to be prom night :D !!! **

**Subscribe and review please! **

**I LOVE YOUS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight. **

**Ello! I'm starting this new rule that states I'm not updating until I get 30 reviews on this story! So you better review it up in here. **

**I'll dedicate the next chapter to the first reviewer! **

**ENJOY!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**EPOV**

My heart was pounding so hard I thought it was going to burst out of my tuxedo clad chest. Emmett hadn't made too much of a big deal over the baby blue vest.

I was standing in my living room kneeling on the couch so I could look out the bay window, enabling me to see the driveway and the street in front of the house, so I would know exactly when my date arrived.

I wondered what color dress she would be wearing, and if by some stretch of fate we would match. I had the corsage in a plastic box sitting on the coffee table. I stood up, not being able to sit still any longer, and fiddled with the box.

I heard the acceleration of a car outside and swiftly turned to inspect the street/driveway. Only to see Emmett revving up Alice's graduation present (yellow Porsche) and Emmett pointing and laughing at me through the window. Then his face shifted so that his mouth was gaping open and eyes wide and he sprinted into the garage. I turned to look at what he was so shocked at, to see a huge white tour bus driving up the road and parking right in front of our house.

I stood up and jumped three times shaking out my nerves, then coolly made my way to the front steps, grinning like a fool.

I saw a body emerging from the bus and my heart rate sped up, but the girl who had stepped out of the bus was definitely not a celebrity.

I stupidly spent my time analyzing the every move of the not-celebrity, to miss the actual unavailing of the actual celebrity. She made her way up that cobble stone walkway to me and we made one of those trying-to-kiss-each-others-cheek-but-just-touching-cheeks gestures. I smiled widely at her.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan" she introduced herself.

"I know" I told her, she laughed. "Come in, meet my family?" I asked. She agreed by taking my hand. I opened the door, letting her go in first.

My family was creepily all standing in a line in the living room grinning widely. Esme was holding a camera in front of her and Alice looked as if she was going to jump on poor Bella.

"This is my mother and Father, Carlisle and Esme." I introduced, going down the line of family members. Bella shook their hands, while smiling politely. _God she was beautiful. "_And these are my brothers and sisters Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. Alice reached her arms out and hugged Bella, making a skeptical out of herself by hugging a complete stranger. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hi I'm Alice! We can hang out at the party, if you get bored of Edward" She winked at Bella, and giggled. Bella laughed back.

"Come on kids, let's go take pictures!" Esme interrupted. The family filed out into the backyard, which was lake side, bringing a great atmosphere for picture taking, but all I wanted to do was get Bella to myself at diner.

Alice, Jasper, Bella and I took a variety of pictures, including the classics like the gentlemen standing behind the ladies and putting our hands on their hips, and ones of Bella kissing my cheek, vice versa.

As we walked into the house I put my hand on the small of her back and whispered into her ear "By the way, you look absolutely stunning." Sending shivers down her spine.

I had not planned on seducing Bella, but I guess it wouldn't be a bad idea. I mean, she was mind-blowingly gorgeous, and it seemed like she was a pretty cool girl.

I was eager to get Bella to diner, I hoped she didn't mind we weren't doing a big group; we weren't even going with Alice and Jazz.

"It was a pleasure finally meeting you, dear, have a fun night!" My mother said goodbye to us.

"You too, bye!" Bella said politely. I put my hand on the small of her back, once again, and lead her to my can, opening the door and helping her in; then, sliding in myself.

"Do you like Italian?" I asked as my car started up and I pulled out of our street.

"Mmm, my favorite" She smiled at me. At the next red light I entwined her fingers in mine.

"Bella, I'm so glad that you're my prom date. I wouldn't want it any other way."I brought her palm up to my mouth and kissed it. A brilliant pink painted her cheeks.

We were seated at a booth in the back corner of the restaurant, where she told me about her life as a celebrity, and her likes and dislikes. She'd tried to ask about me, but I'd told her we'd get to that later. I wanted to know everything about her.

By the middle of diner she was rubbing her foot up and down my shin, making me horny as hell.

"okay your turn" She indicated she wanted me to tell her about myself, yet I could barely concentrate with her touching me.

I called for the check, us having only eaten salads and lead her back out to the car, we had about a half of an hour until we had to make our way to the prom.

I re-parked in the back of the restaurant were Bella surprised me by reaching over me and pushing my seat back so that she could climb on top of me capturing my top lip in between hers. I steadied her by putting my hands on her hips. He hands were tugging at the little hairs on the back of my neck, making me shudder in pleasure and moan into her mouth.

I licked her plump bottom lip, begging for entrance, twice before she opened her mouth stroking my tongue with her soft, warm one. We heard a loud beep, and Bella let out a piercing shriek.

I caressed her face "It was only the car, love" she laughed breathlessly. Then, began sucking and nipping at my neck. I moaned out loud, and looked at the car's digital clock from under hooded lids.

"_Fuck_," I whispered. "Bella, love we have to get going to prom" I trailed my index finger down the back of her dress. She groaned and slid back into her seat.

My car purred to life and I spun it around violently, trying to be on time for prom, I wanted Bella to have the full experience for the prom she missed in the first place.

When we stepped into the hotel ballroom, Bella was bombarded with hellos and questions from other high school students.

"Bella, I'm going to find Jasper and Alice, find me when your ready, love" I whispered into her ear, she blushed and nodded. I pushed my way through the crowd into a semi-open area and instantly spotted Alice in her fire-hydrant red dress, in a corner talking intimately with Jasper.

I sat next to them at the table they were at and Alice gave me a questioning look, asking with her eyes how it went, I nodded yes, confirming the date went wonderfully, Alice smiled in response. I looked over in the direction that I left Bella, her eyes locked with mine, begging me to save her, I guess from all the people. She must get enough of that on a daily basis.

I swooped into the circle of kids around her and linked her arm in mine, then started moving forward. Bella was saying her goodbyes, politely as I tugged her to the dance floor.

A medium paced song was playing, so I spun her away from me, never letting our hands loose contact, as she threw her head back in laughter. Then, I spun her back into me, letting my body envelope her in it.

As we danced close, she whispered in my ear "Do you believe in fait? Like we were meant to be here together?" she asked in the most serious tone of voice.

"Yes, completely" I answered honestly, I don't know why I liked her so much, it baffled me. We swayed together in our embrace for the next two songs in silence, not minding if they were fast or slow.

"Pictures?" she stood on her tippy-toes as she whispered into my ear. I nodded and held her hand on the way to the photo booth.

We took a variety of silly pictures, my favorite being one where she slung her arms around my neck, pressed our cheeks together and put a squinty-eyed wide grin on her face. I put my arms around her waist, holding her close, and slapped a crooked grin on my face.

Then, as she giggled and tugged me into what I presumed was a closet. It was pitched-black and there was minimal moving space. As fast as I could blink my eyes, Bella's actions turned from playful to lustful. Her open mouth mashed to mine as my hands explored her dress-clad body.

Bella moaned into my mouth. "Having fun, love?" I said cockily against her mouth

"No, not at all" she said sarcastically.

"Liars turn me on" I breathed onto her face, pressing my lips to hers. Five more minutes of our closet make out session went on before I stopped my selfishness.

"Bella, I don't want you to miss your prom experience because I'm selfishly keeping you from everything, and making out with you in a closet," I said into the darkness.

"No… I just want to be with you right now." Both or her hands touched my face, navigating their way to cup my cheeks. "Let's leave" she decided

"Where?" I asked.

"Show me… your favorite place?" She asked

So I took her hand and lead her out of the hotel and back to the car. The whole ride our hands were clasped together and rested on my lap. When we stopped at the side of the road Bella looked confused.

After I opened her door for her, I pressed her against the car and kissed her, the most tender, passionate kiss I could muster up.

Then, I squatted, with my back to her, and surprisingly, she caught my drift by hoping onto my back.

"You better hold on tight, spider monkey" I smirked at her over my shoulder, then hopped over the barrier between the side of the road and the woods.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Can you guess where they're going?! Lol**

**So anyway 30 reviews= update**

**WAHOO! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- Once again, I do not own Twilight. **

**So, Thanks for all the reviews guys, its great motivation for me to keep writing, so keep reviewing! **

**Check out NortherLights17's story His Personal Assistant, it's pretty awesome. **

**I'm still looking for someone to co-write with, so if you're interested, let me know!**

**Enjoy!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**BPOV **

I had no idea that a human man could run that fast. We must have been zipping through the forest, me hitched on Edwards back, for at least a mile. I did, though, take a moment to realize that it was late at night and I was in the woods, with no one around other than a guy that I barely even know. But for some unidentified reason, I had complete and utter trust in Edward, and it scared me half to death.

We slowed to a walking pace and Edward set me down, guiding me through the darkness with his hand on the small of my back.

"Watch your step, love" He guided me over a log, the think forest opening to a moon-lit clearing.

A meadow.

We situated ourselves in the middle of the clearing. Edward propped his upper body up on his elbows, before I could take a seat next to him I stumbled and landed directly on top of him, our noses almost touching.

He let his torso fall to the mossy ground, and our chests pressed together. The only sound was our heavy breathing.

Edward lifted his head up and toward my lips, at a speed that was so excruciatingly slow it was on the verge of painful. When our lips touched it was so soft and gentle, I wanted more force, but the gesture was so sweet, I couldn't bring myself to speed the pace up. Something about the way he was handling himself convinced me that he actually cared about me, treating me like a porcelain doll.

His hands roamed from my ass to my shoulder blades, while mine raked through his tousled bronze hair. I sucked on his tongue, earning a moan and a grope from Edward. I ground my hips into the noticeably large bulge in his pants.

He unzipped my dress, and I wriggled out of it, creating a wonderful friction. As I continued my grinding and wriggling motions, Edward's shirt, jacket, and pants seemed to fly off, leaving both of us in our under garments. He flipped us over so he was hovering over me, our lips never separating.

Edward reached behind me and unclipped my bra, flinging it somewhere, and moved his lips to my neck, sucking and nipping at my collar bone, and then down to the valley between my breasts. I let out a loud gasp. Edward looked up at me from underneath his eyelashes and gave me a heart-stopping crooked smile. I arched my chest up towards him mouth. He took my mound into his mouth, nipping softly and massaging the other with his hand.

"Edward" I breathed. His kisses trailed down to the hem of my panties.

"Mmm, you're so ready for me" he hissed, right before he slid down the small fabric and discarded them.

He placed one kiss on my wet folds before plunging two fingers into me, rubbing his thumb in circles on the sensitive skin around my heat. Soon, he added a third finger, raising the volume of my screams and moans. I felt the clenching and knotting of my lower abdominals and knew my climax was on its way.

I rode out my orgasm around his fingers, clenching around him. Edward retracted his fingers and brought them to his mouth, sucking my juices of his fingers.

"You're delicious, love" I wrapped one arm around his neck and brought his mouth to mine, tasting myself on his tongue. I got up and repositioned myself so that I was straddling his thighs, rubbing them through his boxers with my palms. I removed his boxers, unleashing his extraordinarily large, erect member.

I shifted up and lowered myself onto him, slowly, he lifted his hips trying to get a better angle and speed. We created a perfect rhythm, him hitting my pleasure spot at a perfect angle. I felt the familiar clenching of my stomach as I convulsed around him, triggering Edwards climax, inside of me.

**EPOV**

I marveled at her laying next to me; Her chest rising and falling, he hair fanning out across he meadow floor.

I was no longer just in it for the ass. Although our relationship started out physical, the mental/emotional glimpse I had of her was remarkably down-to-earth for a big time celebrity. I had actually developed an infatuation with Isabella Swan.

She got up and put on her bra and panties, passing me my boxers in the process. I slipped them on and laid back down, folding my hands together and resting my head on them. Bella laid down next to me, resting her head on my chest. I ran my fingertips up and down her back.

"Edward…" she whispered hoarsely.

"Yes, love?" I spoke softly, writing random letters on her back.

"what happens now?" she asked innocently

"I don't know. " I answered honestly

"What do you want to happen?" She looked up at me with her big, brown eyes, and I melted inside.

"I want to stay in touch with you. Not just bullshitting, Bella, I really care about you" I reassured her, she looked away and I resumed tracing letters on Bella's back.

Bella mumbled something incoherent under her breath, but I didn't question it. After a few more minutes of back rubbing, I heard Bella's breath deepen and assumed she was asleep.

I didn't want her to be disappointed that I didn't say I wanted to be her boyfriend or see her every weekend, but I didn't take Bella as one of those clingy girls. Yet I also didn't want her to think I was just in it for the ass. I needed to see how it went before I committed myself to Bella. I wouldn't want to hurt her.

Resisting sex with Bella, from now until I was sure we were supposed to be together was going to be pure torture. Being I got a chance to see her again. _I will make sure of it_.

OO

"Edward" a scowling voice woke me.

"Let's go son, wake up. _Now._" The voice said sternly. My eyes fluttered open.

"Where's Bella?" I propped my body up on my elbows and searched frantically around the meadow, realizing she was nowhere to be found, and that the voice was Carlisle's.

"On her way back to California" He said. How was I going to contact her? "Now, get up and put on your clothes, we are going home and having a long, long chat about having respect for others" He sounded extremely disappointed.

OO

"What were you thinking, Edward? Taking her away from prom so you could defile, not your guest but _the schools _guest, in the woods!? It sounds disgusting. It _is_ disgusting." Carlisle lectured. I nodded in defeat. I couldn't even get in touch with her. How was I supposed to talk, or be with her if I couldn't find her?

To be truthful, I really had never had as much fun as I had, had with Bella last night. She had such a quirky personality, not to mention she was beautiful. Dancing with her, talking with her, was all so effortless.

After the scolding I retreated to my room and locked the door. Before getting undressed I checked my pockets, only to find the Polaroid of Bella's playful smile, and her arms slung around me. I place the picture on my night stand and slumped down on my bed, pinching the bridge of my nose.

_How was I going to find Bella?_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Hope you liked ! **

**Check out my other storyies please!**

**Review, review and ill update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.**

**Hello! **

**I really have nothing to say, surprisingly, so I'm just going to get on with the story. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**APOV**

"Do you think he's okay" I asked jasper, tipping my head up from underneath his chin. We were lying on his bed watching a movie on the flat screen television hanging on the wall opposite us. I was tucked between his legs, his arms hung lazily around my waist, and his chin rested atop my head.

"I'm sure he's fine, darling, it's just his current booty call is not within reach." He said, his eyes not leaving the TV screen.

"Jazzy! I think he actually likes her, don't talk about him like he's such a player, we all know he doesn't get that much ass anyway. " I slapped his chest playfully as I squealed his name.

He raised his eye brows in response, a sign of dubiousness. I kissed his jaw line and went back to picking my fingernails', being I had absolutely no interest in the action movie jasper was watching.

Bella had been sending me at least a dozen frantic text messages a day about Edward and how she lost one of the earrings that her mother gave her to wear.

I was completely in a bind. I didn't want to compromise Bella, and tell Edward I knew where she lived and that we were practically best friends, but Edward was my twin brother and I didn't think I could hold out seeing him mope around the house for much longer.

I felt the familiar vibration of my iPhone in the back pocket of my designer jeans.

_Al,_

_Guilt is officially going to be the death of me. _

_The only thing my mother talks about is the earrings._

_On top of all that, I absolutely cannot stop thinking about Edward. _

_Bella. _

My tiny fingers lightly swiped across the screen of the cell phone.

_Isabella Swan, _

_STOP FREAKING OUT! _

_Just get a pair of fake diamond studs and throw one out, giving _

_The other earring a match. About the Edward thing, I'll call you later. _

_Love Alice_

I picked sifted through this month's vogue, trying to pass the time. Once the credits started to roll I jumped up on the bed and came up with a lame excuse of why I had to leave him alone, then gave him a peck on the lips.

I ran down the hall and into Edwards room, closing the door behind me. "Edward" I called.

No answer.

"Eddy, Eddy!" I sang. I opened the sound proof door that posed as a closet, when it was actually Edward's music room, and walked through the narrow, dark corridor do the small room that held his piano and guitars.

Still, no Edward. And I thought he was supposed to stay home because he 'defiled the schools guest in the woods' I recited in my mind in the best imitation of my dad's voice that I could come up with.

I huffed and then ran to my room and locked the door so I could call Bella.

**EPOV**

I had been sitting on the cold, mossy floor of the meadow for two hours staring at the picture of Bella and I, while listening to an old cassette tape.

In the corner of my eye I saw something shining. I slid the photo in my pocket, carefully, not wanting to tatter it and made my way towards the direction of the gleaming object.

I crouched down and searched the area, only to find a small diamond stud earring.

_Bella._

I clutched the stud so tight that it dug into my palm. I ran out of the forest and back to my car. I jumped in and made a quick u- turn along with a loud skidding sound, and sped home.

I sprinted up the stairs and into my room, sitting at my desk and typing in Isabella Swan in the Google search bar. The first thing that popped up was her MySpace page. The location read Hollywood Hills, CA.

Then, I calculated the distance from Forks to Hollywood nineteen hours and eight minutes. That ruled out driving. So I called the airport.

"I need a ticket on the next flight to Hollywood, California" I heard a gasp from behind me and swiveled my chair around to see a panicking Alice, jumping on my bed; I guess I didn't hear her come in.

"Yes, thank you, that is perfect." I confirmed before I hung up the phone.

"NO! no, no, no, no, and no! You are not going to California _ now_! Daddy will kill you!" She screeched.

"Look" I held out my palm to reveal my Bella's earring.

"You found it!?" She clapped. How had she known I had been looking? I didn't even know I was looking. I gave her a questioning look.

"What?"

"Err… You found it! Mom's missing earring!" She threw her arms up in excitement.

"No. I found this in the meadow" The same questioning look was still on my face.

"Oh. Well if you're going, I'm going with you" Alice said in a stern voice, while changing the subject.

I knew she was never going to agree to letting me go alone without it being heard throughout the house, so I gave up before I even tried.

"Pack _one_ bag" I ordered, knowing if she could, she would pack half her wardrobe, for a one night trip. I threw the bare necessities into a carry on sized duffle bag

We met in the garage. Surprisingly the only thing Alice brought was large tote bag that looked like it was filled with folded clothes and toiletries.

OO

We got to the Desk where you pick up the tickets with ten minutes until the flight took off.

"Two tickets to Hollywood under Edward Cullen"

"It only says one ticket here sir" The perky Women replied.

"Well I said two on the phone, may I please have two miss?" I shot her a crooked smile. She nodded and walked away in a daze.

_Jackpot._

We paid for the tickets and sprinted to the correct gate so that we could board the plane just in time.

OO

We checked in at a holiday inn somewhere in Hollywood and put our bags in the room the provided us. Then I basically dragged Alice out of the room, she wanted to sleep, but I reminded her it was only seven o'clock and we absolutely _needed _to find her.

"Edward, there's something I need to tell you" She said interrupting my protests of us staying in for the night. "You might want to sit down." She suggested.

So I plopped down on the queen sized bed next to the one she was sitting on as I rolled my eyes while letting out an annoyed sigh. "Well, do you remember when I went to the Bella Swan concert and I had back stage passes and met her?" She started nervously. I nodded, my features forming another questioning look.

"Okay, so we exchanged phone numbers and had been talking for a while, and when I went to California in the beginning of the week, it wasn't because I was shopping, it was because I was visiting Bella, and the only reason I didn't tell anyone was because, well I wasn't allowed to tell you because of prom, but it was because Bella didn't want anyone to use me to get to her, even my family, and now we are here looking for her because you're in love with her!" she confessed. I sat in silence with my jaw hanging open for a good five minutes.

Alice looked like she was scared that I was going to spontaneously turn into the hulk and eat her or something.

"In love with her?" I questioned

"It's more obvious than Emmett when he's trying to hide that he's drunk." She laughed; I scowled at her for bringing humor in at the wrong time.

"You are telling me that you knew all of Bella's personal information this entire time and you did not tell me? That just fucking great Alice, really fucking awesome." I tried to keep calm as I got up and paced across the hotel room.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to do." She whispered hoarsely, like she was about to cry, that always made me rethink my actions towards my twin sister, I always felt horrible when she made that voice. I got up and planted myself next to Alice, putting and arm around her.

"Ali, would you just call her please?" I asked politely, she nodded and sniffled as she picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts for Bella's number.

"Hey Bell, it's me." She spoke into the phone, I could hear slight mumbles from Bella from the spot where I was sitting on the bed, which made my heart jump

"Calm down, I have a perfect solution. I'm in California now" Then on the other end of the phone I heard screaming.

"Sure, that'd be awesome. I'll see you soon!" Alice chirped before she tapped the end button. I looked at her expectantly, waiting for the plan.

"She's sending a car to come get us now. Edward, this is so exciting!" Alice threw her arms around my neck and squeezed tightly before she scurried into the bathroom where I assumed she was freshening up.

In a matter of ten minutes the hotel room phone rang. I eagerly picked it up to get the news that there was a car for us downstairs. I frantically pounded my fist on the bathroom door until Alice danced out and ran out the front door, playfully before me. I raced up behind her until I was close enough to snap the strap of her bra.

"Okay, okay! Calm yourself, lover boy" She winked, I rolled my eyes for the second time of the night.

OO

The car slowed to a stop in front of a set of iron gates which opened once we approached them. My heart was beating wildly. I felt just as I had felt on the moments before prom night started, as I was waiting for Bella to arrive. I remembered how absolutely gorgeous she looked, the strawberry scent of her hair, the way her voice matched the sound of wind chimes.

Alice patted my shoulder before she slid out of the car taking me from my thoughts. I followed her lead and got out of the car myself to see Bella standing at the door with her hair in a messy pony tail, letting her bangs fall into her face in plaid pajama bottoms and a tee- shirt, looking as cute as ever.

Our eyes locked and she dropped the water bottle she was holding onto the circular driveway, letting it spill out everywhere. I rested my elbows on the top of the car and crooked smiled at her. She took one step away from the door and I stepped away from the car and held out my arms, gesturing that I wanted a hug. She ran for me and jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist and planting kisses all over my face.

"I thought.._kiss_.. I was never going to.._kiss.._See you again" she said sporadically

I puckered my lips, offering them up to her, and she took the hint capturing my bottom lip between hers.

"Isabella Marie! Get off that poor boy!" I women's voice shouted. Bella slid off me and under my arm. She was playing with my fingertips that were on her shoulder.

"Mom, this is Edward Cullen. Alice's twin brother, the one I went to prom with." Bella introduced.

"Hm. Hello Edward." She said curtly, before she turned and walked into the house.

"She's bitter about the woods" Bella informed. I kissed her soft lips once more and took a deep relieving breath.

"I really missed you." I told her. She smiled brightly at me, then ran over and hugged Alice. I followed them into the mansion of a house , went up a spiral staircase and into a bedroom that I presumed was Bella's.

The walls were a light blue and here queen sized bed was on a platform, a few inches higher than the rest of the room, with a blue and green polka dotted comforter and an abundance of fluffy multi colored pillows. The wooden floor was covered by a pale blue carpet and all her furniture was blue, there were six guitars hanging on the west wall.

"I have something for you Bella." I drew her attention from the conversation she was having with Alice.

"And what might that be?" She asked playfully. I held out my palm to show her the earring.

"MOM!" She gasped.

"What! What's wrong Bella!?" Rene came running through the door and grasped Bella's shoulders and searched for what she was staring at until her eyes reached my palm and she grabbed the diamond out of my hand. Rene alternated from looking at it to looking at me before she gave me a gracious hug and thanked me profusely.

_I guess I'm off the hook for the woods. _

For the rest of the night we talked in Bella's room, until her father came in, bearing his stern looks in my direction.

"Your mom and I set up a bed for your boyfriend on the couch down stairs" He said awkwardly I noticed a warm blush grace Bella's cheeks at the mention of the word 'boyfriend'.

"Thank you sir." I said, making direct eye contact with the man before I got up and made my way down the stairs and to the den, where the couch was dressed in blankets and pillows.

"Listen, be good to her. She's only got one heart, and if you break it, I'll break you. Understand?" He spoke in a deep, threatening voice. I nodded.

How could I ever hurt her? I couldn't pick out one thing In my mind that could be a possible answer to the question I asked myself. It was just that simple, I cared to much about her. Alice had said that I loved her, and I wasn't going to deny it, I just wasn't ready or sure that I should say it to her yet.

And from that moment I vowed- I would never let Bella out of my life.

As her father exited he flicked off the lights and muttered "g'night" I laid awake, staring at the ceiling for what seemed like hours before I heard the soft patter of footsteps on the hard marble floor from the other room.

"Psssst! Edward?" Bella whispered, I could tell it was her. I pretended to be asleep. She walked closer to the couch and I opened my eyes a little bit so that it still looked like my eyes were closed. She leaned over the couch to check if I was sleeping, and by what I presume was an accident, she flipped over the top of the brown leather couch and landed on top of me with a giggle.

"can I help you, love?" I whispered into her neck. She giggled once more and resituated herself so that her head was resting comfortably on my chest and my arms securely wrapped around her torso.

"I'm sorry my dad called you my boyfriend" she blurted.

"I'm not" I said matter-of-factly. Putting her chin on my chest, she looked up at me, trying to read my expression. I raised my eyebrows.

"Look, Eddy" Her deep brown eyes narrowed into slits. "I'm not doing complicated relationship crap. I _really_ like you, so if you don't want to be my boyfriend, tell me now."

"I want to be nothing less of your boyfriend, Bella" I reassured her, craning my neck to kiss her nose.

"And you know that means your going to have to try, given I'm pretty mobile." she informed me.

"Mmhm." I mumbled.

I remembered playing with her hair and rubbing her back before I drifted into a state of unconsciousness; bound to have good dreams being my current state of ecstasy.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written! **

**Please review, it means the world to me :] **

**LOVEYOUS!**


	7. AN IMPORTANT

**Hey everyone- my best friends school is in a vans shoe competition and she need votes! Go to /customculture and vote for plainview! Ipod touches computers and phones count as one vote per device please vote and spread the word!!!**


End file.
